Something New
by sirducklumps
Summary: Dave Karofsky is an awkward gay jock being bullied by the fashionable and heterosexual glee club member Kurt Hummel.   Kurtofsky switch fic
1. Extraordinary

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So, I just recently read a story with a similar theme (Kurt and Dave switching roles) but I wanted to do something different. Instead of basically just switching their characters over, I'm going to keep their characters the same (Kurt's still a snooty fashionista and Dave's still a lumbering jock) but just switch their roles. I think it'll be interesting.

Thanks and enjoy!

(BTW I do not own Glee. If I did, it would probably be a bit better than it is.)

* * *

><p>Dave wasn't sure how much more he could stand.<p>

He roamed every single hall of William McKinley High in complete and utter ifear/i. Sure, Hummel wasn't the kind of bully that followed you home after school and beat you up in the alleyway behind your house; he was the kind of bully that drove this spike of fear and self-loathing further and further into your temple with sharp and terrible words until you finally slit your wrists to rid yourself of the plaguing thoughts of "you're not good enough!"  
>But Dave liked to think he was stronger than that. He liked to think that in a fight, he would win against Hummel, but he knew that he would never have the balls to do such a thing.<br>So, for now, he'll tolerate Hummel because it's all he could do. He knew if he were to tell on the bully, something really terrible would happen, because even though Hummel couldn't hurt him very effectively, he definitely knew people who could. Dave wasn't going to risk that.

The terrible thing was, Hummel was so light on everyone else bullying-wise, but when it came to Dave, he spat the most terrible insults and hounded the larger boy every single day, almost all day. Dave wondered if this was because of his sexuality. He had been out to the school for about a year, but it was only after he admitted that to everyone that Hummel started picking on him. Dave always caught the smaller boy fixing his hair in the reflection of a window or how his eyes linger longingly at the fashionable girls at school. Dave hasn't figured out if it's because he wants to fuck them or be them. Perhaps there was something Hummel was hiding, too. He was dating that Mercedes girl but that relationship seemed flimsy and shallow. Hummel never held her hand and they mostly just talked about musicals they liked and men's fashion trends.  
>And perhaps what happened next proves that my theory was correct.<p>

The day didn't really seem all that different. I went to all my regular classes and I endured Kurt's homophobic taunting and finally the day was over and I had decided to stay late to practice a little bit alone. I was at my locker when I heard the click of fancy shoes. Closing my eyes, I hoped that it was a girl and not Hummel. Just my luck.  
>"Hello, Karofsky."<br>I pursed my lips, ignoring him.  
>"What? No response today? Not like there's ever a response. You just keep silent like the icowardi you are. That's probably why you don't have any friends, because you're too much of a fag to man up and actually talk to human beings. Is that it, iDavey/i?"  
>Now that teachers weren't around, the bully was free to use that cursed word. One of the few things that got under my skin was that word.<br>"You know what, Hummel," I spun around, facing the slightly shorter boy. He had his arms crossed and a terrifying smirk on his lips that would probably haunt my nightmares for a week or so.  
>"You think you're so awesome and smart when you make fun of me, but the only thing you're doing is trying to make up for how terrible you feel about yourself! I see it every day. You're always so isadi, like you're about to cry until someone comes along and you have to force yourself to look happy. But you know what? You know what I think? I think you're even more of a coward than me, because I can be me. I can stand here and tell you right to your face that I am a iHUGE/i homo and I am damn proud of it! What in the hell can you say about yourself that's not a total lie, huh? You're just a scared little kid who can't handle how extraordinarily idifferent/i he really is!"

Before I could even turn to leave in an angry huff, Hummel had thrown his arms around my neck and pulled his face to mine, closing that million mile gap between us with a passionate, desperate kiss that was so intense that I couldn't do anything for a while. When he finally let go, releasing my neck from it's hold, he leaned up again, pressing our lips together in a much sweeter, much more chaste kiss, one that I felt like he needed more than anything.  
>After the shock wore off, I shoved him off, satisfied at his long stumble backwards, almost into the opposite wall.<br>"So you are gay." I murmur, my hand over my mouth. He looks at me desperately, his head shaking back and forth, regret and anguish in his eyes before darting off down the hall, looking more scared than I ever have.

That was the beginning of the two most miserable months of my life. After that incident, Hummel ignored me for a little while, maybe two or three days, but then his bullying was back full force. There were a few nights that I actually had the razor at my skin, but I was too much of a coward to push it in.  
>At some point, he walked up to me, poked me hard in the chest and hissed: "If you fucking tell ianyonei, I'll kill you." and his voice was so sincere and full of detest that I didn't come to school for a few days after.  
>Finally, though, I confronted him again.<p>

"Hummel," I called down the empty halls. He was hurrying out after a Glee practice, trying not to catch me after school alone. He halted and I could see his hands tighten around his satchel strap. He took a second before turning around, a terrible glare contorting his face. "What?" he hissed, as if he had been interrupted from something incredibly important or interesting.  
>"Look, about... iwhat happenedi-"  
>"I don't want to talk about it."<br>"Hummel, you're going to have to-"  
>"I don't have to, not with you, faggot. You'll probably try to convert me, seeing how much you obviously think I'm hot."<br>I give him a look. "iYou/i kissed ime/i. Right, Karofsky?"  
>Honestly, I was a little stunned. He really expected me to play along?<br>"What? No! Of course I didn't! Just because you bully me relentlessly doesn't mean that I'm going to just roll over for you. I'm not your bitch, Hummel."  
>The boy watched me for a second, his expression softening then hardening then morphing into some confusing mixture of the two.<br>I could tell that he didn't have anything to say to me, so I approached him slowly, cautiously, letting him know that I wasn't going to try to attack.  
>"Look, I know you're struggling with this right now, and even though you've done nothing but hurt me, I'm going to be the bigger man and offer my assistance. If you ever want to talk... about ianythingi... just call me, okay?" I say softly, simultaneously righting my number on a receipt in my pocket and handing it to him.

He looked at it for a moment before pursing his lips and glaring at me so terribly that I wasn't sure what to think. "Don't try anything with me, Karofsky. I don't want to end up like you." his tone was snarky but the quiver at the end betrayed him.  
>"What? Out and proud of myself and honestly loved by my friends?"<br>It took Hummel so long before he turned to leave, but not before I caught a nearly whispered "Yes."


	2. The Look

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So I said this would be finished like... last week and I apologise that it's probably not up to par and also really, really late but I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! Reviews make me happy and also make me feel obligated to continue writing sooo... you can keep reviewing if you want.

Also, thanks Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare who I think favorited this story or something along those lines and whose fics I read religiously. I kind of had a fangasm when I saw that they liked my story.

Anyway, enjoy the next installment! Next chapter should be full of gooey drama or something.

* * *

><p>I watched Hummel and Mercedes interact from across the classroom, confusion on my face. How could anyone even begin to believe that such a pathetic excuse for a relationship was actually honest? Kurt was sitting a good two feet from Mercedes and as she watched him lovingly he was reading a Vogue magazine.<p>

I hate to perpetuate gay stereotypes... but _really_?

The bullying had decreased considerably since our last conversation, thank God. Santana (a Glee clubber who had secretly earned my friendship) had told me that if I just talked to him then maybe that would help. I didn't believe her. I didn't think a little chat could do such a miracle. However, here I stand, only insulted about once a day with half-assed words. Appearances, that's all. I knew that with each slur he spat at me, he was actually more conflicted then even I could ever imagine.

Ever since I reached out to him, I've caught him looking at me with the most confusing look. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or upset or simply just trying to understand. And since I gave him my number, he's not called or texted or even approached me again. The lack of action upset me a bit, but I hoped that at least my words had some impact.  
>Thankfully... they did.<p>

Santana practically ran into me in the excited frenzy she had gotten herself in. Clinging to my jacket, I had to help her steady herself.  
>"Kurt! He..." she paused, stepping back to catch her breath. She obviously had just come from a glee club meeting, seeing as the locker rooms were practically on the other side of the school.<br>"He came out!"

I stared at her, not really sure what to say. I didn't even know if she meant what I thought she meant because how could _Kurt Hummel_ possible come out? He was at the top of his game! People actually liked him and he had a great girlfriend and he was the one that made glee club popular!  
>Santana shook her head, taking in a deep breath. "Only to the glee club. It's so hoity toity and exclusive that the people in there are kinda like a huge family or something, so I guess he felt comfortable or something. 'Cedes has been crying like someone died for half an hour."<br>I prevent myself from smirking. I knew that Santana was indifferent to Mercedes but I also knew that the Latina liked spreading rumours and gossip so if I say anything about my mild dislike for the obnoxious diva then I know that something bad will come of it.

Finally, I collected myself. "Is he still there?"  
>Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He's getting the "I'm here for you" talk from Schue. That cocky bastard thinks that just because one of his glee kids is a homo then he's the fucking Trevor Project."<br>I do smirk at this. Schuester is someone that Santana sort of enjoys ripping on constantly, and I don't really mind listening because it can be fairly hilarious at times.

Santana gave me a look. I guess I had some sort of lonely hearts look on my face because she squeezed my arm and nodded towards the door. "Look, Muscles... Kurt really needs another gay there. Go make sure he's not gonna hang himself or something, will ya?"  
>I wonder if there's another reason she's sending me instead of going herself because she could just as easily play the part of "another gay" and as a bonus if she would have come out to him then maybe that would cushion the blow of telling an entire club full of thirteen or so kids.<p>

Still, I head out, saying goodbye to my only real friend. Azimio has been so uncomfortable around me since I came out and no one else in the football team really likes me, especially Finn and Puck who kind of sided with Kurt when he started bullying me.

The walk to the choir room breaks out into a run and I don't understand why I'm so desperate to make sure that Kurt hasn't left. Maybe because I know how hard it is to come out and a lot of kids can't take the pressure and I _really_ don't want him to do anything stupid. Despite his previous actions, I kind of get it. So I'm the out gay kid at school and he in the closet and he doesn't know what to do, so he targets me because it's the easiest thing to do. I'm a sitting duck to most. I was part of the football team, I had a cute girlfriend... I practically fucked myself over so I could be gay and no one understood why.  
>Except Hummel.<p>

Finally, I reach the choir room panting. Hummel is getting the last of his lecture, looking horrible bored and unemotional. I wait as Schuester gives his soprano a comforting pat on the back before leaving, offering me a cheery greeting on his way out.

Hummel looked up, curious about who Schuester had spoken to. His eyes widened when he saw me but I only smiled, trying to be as benign as I possibly could. It seemed to work. He smiled tentatively back before hoisting his bag over his shoulder.  
>"So I heard the news." I murmur as I approach the other boy. Hummel sighs, frowning in the saddest of ways.<br>"Yeah, but I think Mercedes is going to tell everyone. My secret is practically out."  
>I allow myself to get closer, eyes softening. The despair in Hu- Kurt's voice is heartbreaking. "Maybe if you talk to her-"<br>"You don't understand. I humiliated her. She thought she loved me and expressed it openly and then suddenly I tell people I'm gay... before her. She's hurt, Karofsky. She'll never forgive me, and she's a spiteful bitch. Something bad will come out of this."

I don't know exactly what to say because, yeah, he's probably fucked, but honestly I'm kind of glad there will be someone else there. Someone else who sort of gets what it's like and someone else to carry the huge load that is being out in highschool. Either way, I feel empathy for Kurt Hummel and I know I'm going to try to help him any way I can.

"Hey... would you want to come over to my house? I mean, if it's true that Mercedes is going to out you then what's the harm?"

I know what I'm doing is stupid and any one of my very few friends would scold me. Kurt has been my bully for years and now I'm inviting him into my home. However, I think differently. Kurt has the same problems I do. We share the same anguish and angst and despair. Perhaps we have other things - different things that we worry about, but the core of our problems come from the same roots. The self-hating homosexuality that is backed up by years of adults subtly sneaking a "faggot" or two while describing a politician, or steering their children away from the sight of two men holding hands.  
>I may not have a great past with Kurt, but I certainly can understand why. And I don't hate him. In fact, I'm intrigued. He's one of those people you find only once in a lifetime and someone you will never forget.<p>

Kurt stared at me for a moment before allowing a smile. "Sure." he answered finally.

So Kurt became my friend.

How it happened was confusing and very quick. Mercedes never ended up outing Kurt and for some reason that stressed him out. I think he was relying on the diva to do his dirty work for him. Now he knew that some day he'd have to do it himself and he's told me many times that he wasn't ready and I've attempted to comfort him by saying that he didn't need to, at least not now then he'd counter with a sad look and a sigh and an expression I couldn't exactly figure out.

He made that face a lot. This odd look that was always directed at me out of the corner of his eyes. It happened every time I mentioned that Blaine kid who had met me during one of our school's competing games. He wasn't part of the team, but his glee club performed at the beginning, acting like their school's cheerleaders, I guess. He had been texting me a lot and I didn't really know why. Kurt had suggested at some point that Blaine liked me, but I told him that it was impossible for someone so undeniably perfect to like me, because as much as I hated to admit it, Blaine was perfect.

He was pretty annoying, but I knew it was because he just wanted to get to know me and he was a great singer (he did all of the solos during the club's performance at the game) and he was kind of gorgeous, but I would never tell Kurt that. It's still kind of awkward to mention my actual attraction to guys around him, seeing as that was the main point of bullying earlier in the year.  
>Still, Blaine would make a really great boyfriend if I let go of my insecurity and actually got to know him better.<br>Santana certainly thought it was a good idea.

"Oh fuck..." she said with a knowing smirk when I showed her the photo he had sent to me one day to show me his new haircut.  
>"If I weren't a lesbian and he wasn't gay... honey, I would do things to him."<br>I chuckle at her as the two of us move up in line to get smoothies. It was a regular hang-out spot for us because we both were practically addicted and were really uncreative when it came to things to do.  
>"So why don't you go for it? He obviously wants your bod. How often does he call you cute, again?"<br>I pause my inspection of the menu to think for a moment.  
>"Like... two or three a day." I murmur offhandedly as I approach the counter.<p>

Santana snorts while I order before she goes to order as well.  
>"Yeah, you guys have so much sexual tension going on it hurts me. Why hasn't he asked you out?"<br>I shrug, frowning. I like Blaine, sure, but for some reason I don't really know if I even want him that way. He's perfect and amazing in every way I can think of and he's obviously into me so why don't I want to date him?

The rest of my time with Santana was spent talking about Blaine. It wasn't my first choice for a conversation topic but when Santana gets going, there's not a force on this world that could stop her.


End file.
